Shooting Stars
by Kazutoes
Summary: A Speed/Lucy fic based on the word prompt Stars. Description: The gang goes out camping to see a beautiful shooting star show.


A/N- This is unbeta'd and basically I just wanted to write speed/lucy fluff for the longest of times. Oof. Anyway enjoy!

—-

"Come on guys, the show's gonna start soon, and I wanna get a good spot!" Connor shouted excitedly, jumping wildly with Chim-Chim.

"Go with Annalise and X, we'll catch up later, okay?" Lucy said, giving Connor a small smile.

Connor's facial expression fell for a moment before it picked back up.

"I'll find us the best spot here! Let's go, Chim-Chim!"

The duo ran off, leaving only the couple behind. They walked slowly, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company.

"You excited, Luce?" Speed asked, staring up at the sky. A cool breeze passed them both as they traversed the path, the only light given to them were the stars.

"Yeah, I am…" She trailed off, smiling. She didn't think she could be any happier. Spending a night with her friends and the one she loved, watching a meteor shower? She couldn't wish for a better night.

"I'm glad we met," Speed quietly said, catching her off guard. She looked at him with confusion, before smiling.

"You looked lost and alone, how could I not help you?" She asked, gripping his hand tighter. Speed chuckled at her response.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" He said to nobody, breathing out a sigh. They walked in a comfortable silence before they finally reached a clearing. It was one of the less popular spots to go to for a meteor shower, but definitely one of the most beautiful ones. They finally found their group by Connor's frantic jumping around, and they looked to each other.

"I'll race you to the tent?" Lucy asked, and Speed grinned.

"Oh, you're on."

After they reached the tent, with Speed winning of course, they leaned against each other as they caught their breath, silently listening into the others' conversation.

"I hear this is supposed to be one of the best meteor showers in the past decade!" X announced, looking up from his phone. Connor grinned like a child and jumped up, dancing.

"Oh yeah, meteor showers, oh yeah, stars!"

"Oh calm down, or else you're gonna ruin the view by your dancing," Annalise said good-naturedly, waving a hand. Connor sat back down sheepishly, running the back of his neck.

"Sorry,"

After a couple of minutes, the show finally started. Brilliant streaks of light passed through the sky as everyone gasped in wonder.

After a half an hour, groups started leaving, which meant they could finally start a campfire.

"I don't know who had this idea, but man it was a good one," X spoke, grabbing the stuff for s'mores. Connor held up his hand high, shouting. "It was me!" He announced proudly.

"I didn't know you could have good ideas," X replied back, humor in his voice. Speed shook his head, and interjected himself into their conversation.

"You forget he built the Mach 6, X, give him some credit,"

Connor pointed at Speed, a triumphant look on his face. "Yeah! I built one of the best race cars ever!"

"Yeah, yeah, take your s'more supplies," X laughed, giving the Connor a bag of marshmallows and a couple of sticks.

After making some delicious s'mores, X, Annalise, and Connor decided to turn in. Speed and Lucy waved them good night, telling them they'd put out the fire once they go to sleep.

They sat together by the fire, watching the flickering embers die down. Lucy was buried into Speed's shoulder, finding comfort in the other.

"Hey, what did you wish for?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence. She was worried he had fallen asleep, before he answered in a soft voice.

"I wished for more moments like this.. together," Speed murmured, just loud enough for Lucy to hear. He took a glance down to Lucy's face, which was only slightly illuminated by the fire.

"Oh. That's what I wished for, too,"

They sat by the fire until it finally burned out, only the stars illuminating their figures by then.

"Hey, Luce?" Speed asked, looking away from the girl in question. She turned her head towards Speed, giving him a questioning gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Lucy smiled at Speed's confession, knowing it took a lot for him to say that. She buried herself into his side and sighed contentedly.

"I love you, too."


End file.
